cookie_pantheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Asmodeus
Asmodeus '''is one of the Princes of Hell and a powerful Demon in Judeo-Islamic lore and who is mentioned in The Book of Tobit and The Dictionnaire Infernal. '''Background Asmodeus of the Book of Tobit is hostile to Sarah, Raguel's daughter, (Tobit 6:13); and slays seven successive husbands on their wedding nights, impeding the sexual consummation of the marriages. He is described as 'the worst of demons'. When the young Tobias is about to marry her, Asmodeus proposes the same fate for him, but Tobias is enabled, through the counsels of his attendant angel Raphael, to render him innocuous. By placing a fish's heart and liver on red-hot cinders, Tobias produces a smoky vapour that causes the demon to flee to Egypt, where Raphael binds him (Tobit 8:2-3). According to some translations Asmodeus is strangled. Perhaps Asmodeus punishes the suitors for their carnal desire, since Tobias prays to be free from such desire and is kept safe. In the Testament of Solomon, a 1st–3rd century text, the king invokes Asmodeus to aid in the construction of the Temple. The Demon appears and predicts Solomon's kingdom will one day be divided (Testament of Solomon, verse 21–25). When Solomon interrogates Asmodeus further, the king learns that Asmodeus is thwarted by the Angel Raphael, as well as by sheatfish found in the rivers of Assyria. He also admits to hating water and birds because both remind him of God. Appearance Asmodeus is depicted with the breast of a man, a cock leg, serpent tail, three heads, one of a man spitting fire, one of a sheep, and one of a bull, riding a lion with dragon wings and neck, all of these animals being associated with either lascivity, lust or revenge. Powers and Abilities As one of the Princes of Hell, Asmodeus is one of the most powerful Demons to ever live. He displays many powerful abilities, some of which are generally not seen in Demons. Asmodeus' power is so great that he is able to harm Angels up to the Seraphim class with ease. * Demonic Possession '- As a Demon, Asmodeus is able to possess humans to use as vessels. * [[Super Strength|'Super Strength]]' '- As a Prince of Hell, Asmodeus possesses a level of strength beyond the vast majority of Demons. * [[Super Stamina|'Super Stamina']]' '- Asmodeus does not require sustenance or sleep to maintain himself. * [[Super Speed|'Super Speed']]' '- He is able to move at inhuman speeds. * [[Super Senses|'Super Senses']]' '- Like all Demons, he possesses an enhanced sense of hearing and smell. * [[Immortality|'Immortality']]' '- As a Prince of Hell, Asmodeus is millennia old, and is immune to aging and disease. * Advanced Invulnerability '- As a Prince of Hell, Asmodeus cannot be harmed by conventional weapons, and he is more resilient to common demonic weaknesses. * [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis]]' '- By using hand gestures, Asmodeus is able to throw others and objects away from him. * [[Astral Perception|'Astral Perception']]' '- Being a Demon, he is able to perceive the true forms of Angels and Demons. * [[Invisibility|'Invisibility']]' '- Asmodeus is naturally invisible and can only be seen if he wants to be. * [[Electromagnetic Interference|'Electromagnetic Interference']]' '- His presence will cause lights to flicker and electronics to malfunction. * [[Shapeshifting|'Shapeshifting']]' '- Asmodeus can take on the form of others. He is able to change form seamlessly with a brief distortion of his form happening when he makes the change. * [[Teleportation|'Teleportation']]' '- As a Prince of Hell, Asmodeus can travel between Earth and Hell. * [[Dream Walking|'Dream Walking']]' '- Asmodeus can enter the subconscious of sleeping humans and communicate with them via dreams. * [[Thermokinesis|'Thermokinesis']]' '- His presence will cause the temperature to drop. * [[Reality Warping|'Reality Warping']]' '- Asmodeus is able to alter the world around him to a limited extent, through deals, he can also grant humans something they desire in exchange for their soul. Weaknesses * [[Deities|'Deities']]' '- Gods can kill Asmodeus without any effort. * Angels '- The Archangel Raphael was able to overpower Asmodeus and bind him. * '''Divine Weaponry '- A weapon forged by a god is able to kill him. * 'Exorcism '- He can be exorcised and sent back to Hell, though he is more resilient to this than lesser Demons. * [[Holy Water|'''Holy Water]]' '- Holy Water is painful and burns his flesh upon contact, though he can withstand it more than lesser Demons. * [[Salt|'Salt']]' '- Asmodeus cannot cross a line or circle made out of salt. * [[Iron|'Iron']]' '- Iron is very painful to Asmodeus, he cannot cross iron either. * Crucifixes '- A crucifix can repel Asmodeus. * [[Magic|'Magic]]' '- Asmodeus can be bound, banished, repelled, and harmed using various forms of magic. Category:Demons